hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane season 2019??
The 2019 hurricane season (Atlantic) had the most landfall from storms than any season before. Hurricane Andrea (category 3: 120 mph) may 12- may 20 A tropical wave came off of the coast of Senegal where it quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Andrea. It peaked with winds of 55 mph and started to intensify even more. It eventually reached Category 3 speeds with winds of 120 mph. Andrea took an unusual turn back towards West Africa as a result of a push from a different nontropical low and struck Cape Verde as a Category 1 hurricane with sustained winds of 85 mph. Shortly after landfall, the storm lost its convection and quickly became disorganized, weakening into a remnant low on May 20th. Tropical Storm Barry (TS: 70mph) june 3-7 A low pressure area intensified into Tropical Storm Barry with wind speeds of 40 mph. As it neared the Leeward Islands, Barry intensified to 70 mph winds, nearly a Cat. 1 hurricane. It struck Dominica with winds of 55 mph and then continued weakening. As a tropical depression, it made a second landfall in Puerto Rico with winds of 35 mph.. It was forecast to intensify after going back over warm waters and hit the Turks and Caicos Islands but instead Barry veered east and became a remnant low on the 7th. Hurricane Chantal ( category 2: 100 mph) june 19-june 26 Hurricane Chantal formed as a result of a low pressure area in between Mexico and Cuba. It rapidly intensified to Category 2, then veered towards the Mexico- Texas border. Upon landfall near , the winds lowered from 100 mph to about 70, making it a tropical storm. It dissipated near Laredo. Hurricane Dorian (category 1: 75 mph) june 21- june 24 Dorian formed in Gulf of Mexico, while Hurricane Chantal was near Florida/Cuba. After slowly moving towards the Bay of Campeche, The NHC made it Tropical Storm Dorian after organization could be found. It had sustained winds of 75 mph and it had stalled in the Bay of Campeche will increasing to winds of 80 mph. Then as a result of the fujawara effect from Chantal, Dorian became a depression with winds of 30 mph and struck near Tecolutla, Mexico. The wave crossed over the country and then became Pacific Category 4 Hurricane Ivo, which caused much damage to Baja Cali Sur and Baja Cali, when it struck the two Mexican states as a Category 2 and Category 1, respectively. Hurricane Erin ( category 5: 160 mph) aug 1-aug 23 Hurricane Erin was formed from a low pressure tropical wave near Senegal. It attained tropical storm status just 205 miles southwest the Cape Verde Islands. It had started intensifying, reaching category 3 by august 3. on august 5, Hurricane Erin reached 160mph winds a bit more than 275 miles north of Suriname and French Guiana. It decreased to do moderate wind shear and struck the Venezuelan coast with winds of 120 mph. It detensified while doing major damage across the Venezuelan forests and many towns were hit with flooding. In the city of Caracas and Valencia, gusts of up to 90 mph and torrential rains devastated structures. After reemerging to water in the Gulf of Venezuela on aug 10 as a TD with 30 mph winds. it intensified mildly to 65 mph winds. It restruck near the Venezuela- Colombia border in Colombia on aug 11 as a 45 mph storm and then left the coast as a weak 25mph depression and charged into the Caribbean Sea. On aug 14, The warm waters in the Caribbean caused the wind speeds to go up from 25 to 115, meaning it was a Category 3 heading for the area of Jamaica, The Cayman Islands, and Cuba. As its wind increased to 140 (Cat 4) on aug 17, it made landfall on the Cayman Islands as a C4 with 135 mph winds and then Cuba as a C3 with 115 mph winds, devastating both countries. severely On August 20, after reaching the Gulf of Mexico as a Cat. 1 hurricane, it struck near the Alabama-Florida border with winds of 60 mph. As it moved on inland, it finally dissipated after there was no circulation found on August 23. Overall, Hurricane Erin costed about 110 billion dollars in damage, and was the deadliest hurricane of the 2019 season. Tropical Storm Fernand ( TS: 50 mph) aug 13-16 Tropical Storm Fernand formed as a tropical depression near Bermuda and intensified to a tropical storm with 50 mph winds. As moving wests towards Virginia, it made landfall near Norfolk and dissipated about a day after its landfall with 45 mph winds. Tropical Storm Gabrielle (TS: 70mph) aug 20-22 Tropical Storm Gabrielle started as TD Eight with sustained winds of 25 mph on the morning of august 20, but unexpectedly intensified to a 70mph tropical storm about 3 hours after its designation by an NHC aircraft later that day. However, it dissipated a couple of days later about 1500 miles west southwest of the Azores due to unfavorable environment conditions. Hurricane Humberto (category 1: 85 mph) Aug 27-Sept 7 Hurricane Humberto formed as TD Three near Florida but was stalled near the coast. As it moved along the coast, near Delaware, it intensified to a Category 1 with 85 mph winds and killed 3 people from rip current and minor storm surge. A day later, Humberto made landfall at Barnstable, Rhode Island as a Category 1 with 75 mph sustained winds. Damage was not too catastrophic but it caused at least 22 deaths across Rhode Island and the Boston area. It reemerged in the atlantic as a tropical depression with 30 mph winds but intensified again over the water, and had 40 mph winds when it restruck land near Portland, Maine. Humberto dissipated about 200 miles south of the Canada-US border, but still brought heavy rainfall to the Quebec City area. Overall, Humberto costed about 900 million dollars in damage. Hurricane Imelda (Category 3: 125mph) Sept 5-10 Hurricane Imelda formed just 600 miles east of barbuda, and was forecast to strike the island with Category 2 force winds. However, it veered north, and while still intensifying to a 125mph major storm, it moved away from land, diminishing all threats. As it moved north, it detensified and it dissipated near where Gabrielle dissipated weeks before. Tropical Storm Jerry (TS: 45 mph) Sept 8 (2am MST) - Sept 8 (3pm MST) Tropical Storm Jerry formed at 2am MST about 200 miles south of Mobile, Alabama in the Gulf of Mexico and was moving west at 18 mph but dissipated at 3pm MST, about 300 miles southeast of Corpus Christi, TX. Tropical storm Karen (TS: 65 mph) Sept 21-Sept 24 Tropical Storm Karen formed just north of Nicaragua and intensified to a 65mph storm. It was forecast to become a major Category 3 hurricane and deal damage to the Eastern Gulf Coast , but this was cut short when the system skirted the Yucatan Peninsula before intensification as a mild tropical storm which dissipated after reemerging into the Gulf of Mexico. It couldn't redevelop because it lost circulation, and moderate wind shear had stopped it in its tracks. Hurricane Lorenzo (Category 4: 155 mph) Sept 29- Oct 6 A tropical wave near Cape Verde kept on moving across the Atlantic, expecting to become a named storm. However, it never did. As many decided to stop watching the wave, the NHC named the storm and it intensified to a C1 200 miles east of Guadeloupe. It made fall as a C2 with 105 mph winds and after landfall went down to 95. But the Caribbean supersized the storm and it became a Category 4 with 150 mph winds quick. It was expected to become a C5 and have winds up to 170 mph but when it struck near La Ceiba, Honduras as a C4, it could only gain winds up to 155 mph, just near C5. As it went through a loop de loop, striking San Pedro Sula as a C3 (125 mph) and hitting La Ceiba again as a C2 ( 100mph) , it went back over water with 90 mph speeds and reintensified to a C3(125mph) and struck near Belize City. At this point it was rapidly breaking down due to wind shear and land contact, and it finally dissipated near the northernmost point of the Quintana Roo-Yucatan border. This was the deadliest hurricane in Honduras history and the strongest storm to strike the Honduras and killed about 4000 people from the places it affected. (~1000 in Antille Islands, ~2000 in Honduras, and ~800 in Belize, Guatemala, and Mexico) Hurricane Melissa (Category 2: 95 mph) Oct 8- Oct 12 This hurricane formed from the mix of the remnants of Lorenzo and the remnants of Pacific Hurricane Tico and did a lot of damage when it made landfall north of Tampa Bay. However, it dissipated just west of Daytona Beach, stopping it from restrengthening over the Atlantic. Hurricane Nestor (Category 5: 185 mph) Oct 23- Nov 2 Hurricane Nestor formed near Senegal and intensified very quickly to a Category 4 hurricane with 150 mph winds as it moved across the Atlantic, it went under a eyewall replacement, decreasing it to a 120mph Category 3 storm. But it still reintensified to an even stronger storm with sustained winds (1-min) of 185 miles per hour, making it the strongest storm of the season, and the highest winds of a storm since Irma of 2017. It was a superstorm and would cause lots of dollars in damage if it made landfall. But it didn't. It veered north just as Leeward Island citizens began to flee. It started to detensify, but it still caused massive surf and rip currents along the Carolina coast, which killed 2 people from South Carolina, 1 from North Carolina, and one from Alberta in Canada, who was visiting friends in Myrtle Beach. As it went down from 3 to 2 to 1 it finally struck the Azores as a Tropical Storm with winds of 60 mph and died out shortly after. Many were lucky that Hurricane Nestor didn't streak anywhere as a Category 5, because then it would've ripped apart every place it passed. Hurricane Olga (Category 2: 105 mph) Nov 6- 15 Hurricane Olga formed 150 miles north of Bermuda and started moving southeast towards Florida, Georgia, and South Carolina. Even though wind speeds were only at 105, hurricane winds expanded 100 miles out and tropical storm winds to at least 170 miles out. The eye of the large storm made fall near Brunswick, Georgia as a C2 with 105mph winds and then started moving northwards. It struck Atlanta as a storm with 70 mph winds, and hit Nashville with 40 mph winds. It became a tropical depression shortly after and dissipated near Evansville, Indiana, but still brought heavy rain to places such as Indianapolis, Detroit, and Toronto. It was a remnant low but when it moved south and crossed into the water near Atlantic City, New Jersey, it regained tropical characteristics. It strengthened to a high of 60 mph winds, but wind shear brought it down to 35 and it restruck as Tropical Depression Olga near Kills Devil Hills and Nags Head, North Carolina. Tropical Storm Pablo (TS: 40 mph) Nov 7-9 Pablo formed near the Azores and increased to a tropical storm quick. However, environmental conditions slowed down the production of the storm, completely killing it off, after 2 days. Hurricane Rebekah ( Category 4: 135 mph) Nov 14- 20 Rebekah formed 600 miles east of the Leeward Islands, it had gone north, intensifying. It originally forecast to go eastward towards the UK and Ireland. However, models changed and it was to take a very sharp "U-turn" and strike near Delaware and the DC area. It had Category 4 winds originally, but when it made the sharp turn it became an almost Category 4 125 mph Category 3 storm. It made official landfall just south of Cape May, New Jersey, with 115 mph winds . But it went back over the Delaware Bay, and restruck at Slaughter Beach with 110 mph winds. The whole state of Delaware was devastated by Rebekah, and many businesses in Dover were left in rubble. When Rebekah reached DC and Baltimore, it was a Category 2 storm. Sustained winds of 100 mph ruined both cities, and gusts of up to 140 mph were measured in the outskirts of Washington DC. Rebekah was so bad that President Donald Trump had been escorted to a private house in Illinois.Rebekah dissipated over West Virginia and brought lots of rain across the Midwest and some tornadoes in Kansas and Missouri. Hurricane Sebastien (Category 3: 130 mph) Dec 19- Dec 27 Sebastien formed as a Cape Verde hurricane but instead started moving unusually north. Finally, it took a southwestwards turn while on the same latitude as where Rebekah struck the US. It started moving towards the Bahamas and Florida. It had intensified to a powerful Category 3 storm, but wind shear slowed down its tracks. The storm died down to a 80mph storm, which was still dangerous. It struck near Freeport as a 80 mph storm and again near Miami with sustained winds of 95 mph. It sharply turned north over the Everglades as TS Sebastien and became TD Sebastien over Orlando. The storm kept weakening and dissipated near Lake City. This storm ruined many Christmas celebrations across Florida and the Bahamas, and was known as the Hurricane Krampus because of this. Tropical Storm Tanya (TS: 70 mph) Dec 29- Jan 2 Tanya started as a tropical depression, west of Campeche. it moved northeastwards while slowly strengthening. The storm made landfall near Pascagoula, Mississippi, as a near Category 1 strong tropical storm. It continued along the path of the Pascagoula River and dissipated near Wade, Mississippi. Tanya rounded up the 2019 hurricane season, which brought lots of damage throughout it. RETIRED STORM NAMES: ERIN, OLGA, LORENZO, REBEKAH, SEBASTIEN replaced with:-------------EMMA, OLYMPIA, LINCOLN, RENEE, SIMON for 2025 season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons